


By Your Side

by Jaycmore



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BluexDream, Happy times, M/M, Sad times, error is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaycmore/pseuds/Jaycmore
Summary: Blue and Dream are a power couple, no matter what they what they went through they always have each other sides.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	By Your Side

When Ink introduced Blue into their group, Dream wasn’t sure he would last. His brother and his gang were ruthless, while Blue was a bright starry-eyed kid. However over time Blue proved himself to be light on his feet, skillful and a great friend. 

They become close friends. Blue was the more affectionate monster. He showered Dream in compliments and hugs. Even comparing his eyelights to the sun, which made Dream erupt gold and Ink burst into a laughter. 

Sometimes after a bad battle Dream would go to his broken world and sit by the stump he and Nightmare would sit. The world was empty and still, it was the only place where Dream could get his mind clear.

There he didn’t have the whole weight of guardian of positivity on his shoulders. He was just a lone skeleton. 

“DREAM! THERE YOU ARE I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU” 

Blue jumped out of a portal, which Ink probably made for him. He was the only one who knew about this place other than his brother. 

“What are you doing here, Blue?” Dream asked, sitting up from the stump and giving the other skeleton a smile. 

Blue looked around, confused at the state of the world. He sat next to Dream and pulled out a container of tacos. 

“WE HAD A TOUGH FIGHT. I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE OKAY. I EVEN MADE MY SPECIAL SANSATIONAL TACOS” 

Blue pushed the container into Dreams lap, the container was still a bit warm. They only came from the fight a couple of hours ago. Dream debated, he usually skipped meals if it wasn’t for Blue. He never really had an appetite at times and when he did eat it was only bits and pieces.   
“Aright, Blue just one” 

Dream slowly picked at the taco as Blue quietly sat next to him. “Your world is pretty. The moon is so bright and big. This tree must’ve been huge” 

It hurt to talk about his world and what it used to be. The world flourished around them. He was naive. He was blinded by the sunshine and happiness of the world; he didn’t notice his own brother’s suffering. 

“Yes this was the tree. It was grand and beautiful. I hope to see it again”   
To see him real brother again 

Blue leaned on Dream’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Describe to me what it looked like” 

Dream paused, putting the rest on the taco back into the container. He subconsciously leaned into Blue. It had been centuries but he can still remember what the world around him looked liked. He described the world to Blue. 

The world was bright from the sun. The world seemed perfect. The down hill was quaint, Dream liked to watch the villagers underneath the tree’s canopy. Dream would nap in the sun as Nightmare read him a book. 

“ DREAM ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Blue’s voice snapped him out of his daydream. Blue wiped a tear from Dream’s face. Dream looked away, rubbing the tears away, slightly laughing. 

“Sorry Blue, I don’t know what got over me” The tears wouldn’t stop. He missed his home and his brother. Blue grabbed Dream’s hands from his face. 

“Don’t cry, it will be ok.” 

“No it’s not okay. I am supposed to be the stars damn guardian of positivity, not a baby bones” Dream continued to cry into Blue’s shoulder. The dam was broken, it was about time. Who was he going to talk to, Ink? 

Dream was used to repressing negative feelings mainly to hide from nightmare but because he knew he shouldn’t be feeling them. Blue tore down that wall. 

Blue grabbed Dream’s head and gently pecked him on the cheek. “ It is ok because the magnificent Sans said so. It’s ok to cry Dream. You have me and Ink to help you.” Blue grinned and jumped up, striking a pose. His scarf blew in the non existent wind. 

“I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS OR ALSO KNOW AS BLUE, PROMISE THAT I WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR SIDE. MWEHEHE ”

If it wasn’t for the bright moonlight shining down on them, Dream wouldn’t have noticed the light blue dusting on Blue’s skull. However Dream’s face lit like golden stars. 

“Blue I-” 

Blue continued to laugh and pulled Dream up. He held him tight and looked into Dream’s eyes. “ Just listen to me. I will protect you, I have a few other redeemable qualities as well. Will you let me?” 

“O-of course” 

Blue didn’t let go of Dream. “ May I kiss you again?” 

Dream was entranced, by the way, by the moonlight, how it hit Blue’s eyes perfectly. His soul churned with so many emotions. He couldn’t speak, he just nodded, closing his eyes as Blue’s face got closer to his. 

The kiss sparked in magic. It made Dream almost drunk on positivity. Blue became his friend, his comrade and lover. 

\--------------------------------------------

Being Dream’s lover had it’s pros and cons. Blue loved everything about Dream, his smile, the color of his blush, his passive aggressiveness towards Ink. However the Nightmare gang had discovered their relationship and were using it to their advantage. 

“Blue is going to be fine. He’s strong!” 

“Ink, I understand you don't have a soul to understand the situation but this is Error, we’re talking about.“

Stretch had called in a panic, the monsters were dusted but there was no human and Blue had disappeared. He reappeared with Error, unfortunately he couldn’t rescue him. 

Days became months. Dream couldn’t think straight, there was no info on Blue or Error. It was driving him insane. To top it off Ink had the nerve to replace Blue with another swap, one that alot more inexperienced and younger than the one they knew. 

He’ll never forgive Ink for replacing his Blue. 

It was a slap in the face. Ink had moved on, assuming Blue was most likely dead. Dream refused to think that. There were many versions of Blues but Dream’s was irreplaceable. This Blue’s tacos weren’t the same, his hugs were different and his eyes didn’t have the same sparkle in them. 

Ink may have moved on but Dream was always looking for the familiar positivity from his lover. 

\--------------------------------------------

They found him in the Anti-void, alone, different, almost unrecognizable, clinging on to what little sanity he had left. 

“Blue, do you recognize me” Dream slowly stepped closer to the trembling skeleton. He mumbled, looking everywhere but Dream. “It’s me, Dream and that’s Ink. We are finally here to save you” 

Blue cried and curled into a ball the glitches around him grew more. “NoTREaLNOTreAL”

It killed Dream to the Blue like this. The negativity was making him sick, but blue needed him. He used his powers to calm Blue down. The warmth of Dream’s positivity snapped Blue into reality. Some of the glitches relaxed and his crying quieted down. 

“It’S REalLy you guys” 

“Yes it’s us. I’m here you Blue” Dream also started to cry. He went down and embraced Blue, but Blue didn’t return the hug. 

He went stiff and Dream held him tight. The glitches became erratic around his body, hurting him. Blue yelled in pain, pushing Dream off. “ DOn’T ToUCH mE. iT HuRTS” 

It pained Dream’s soul to see his lover in so much distress. He didn’t understand how he could’ve hurt Blue. There were no signs of injury, he was gentle too. What did Error exactly do? 

“ He’s just like Error! He doesn’t like to be touched. Dang I forgot what it was called, started with an H” Ink balanced himself on Broomy, pondering over the word. “Hakipohbia, Hablephohia” 

“Those aren’t even words and it’s Haphephobia” Dream rolled his eyes at Ink. 

“ARe yoU GOinG TO ABANDON ME JUst LIke HE Did?” Blue whimpered. “ PLEase You CAN’t LEAve Me HEar . DReam I THought You LOVED mE. WHY WOuld YOU LEavE ME?” 

Blue’s glitched out eyes pierced into Dream. He’s never felt this guilt since the apple incident. As much as he wanted to grab Blue’s hand, he held himself back. “No! Blue I- I will never leave you again. I lo-” 

The sound of a portal being opened interrupted Dream. Ink cursed reading broomy. “It’s Error! We gotta go now” Ink quickly made his own portal.   
Error choked on his chocolate surprised to see the star sanses in his void. He cursed at Ink, aiming his strings at the artist. He dodge swinging a blob of ink towards the Error. Ink quickly made a blanket for Blue, throwing it over him. “Quick Dream! Let’s get out of here!” 

Dream grabbed Blue through the blanket and ran through the portal. Ink soon followed. He finally had Blue back. He was safe again. 

\--------------------------------------------

It was going to be a long recovery. Blue’s sanity was hanging on a thin line. It didn’t help that his brother moved on with another, younger Sans and he wasn’t able to return to his own world. 

He lived with Dream and now went by Blueberror for the sake of the other Blue in the Star Sanses. Dream still liked to call him blue when it was just the two of them. 

Dream knew Blue was struggling to stay his normal chipper self, he constantly felt negativity from the glitched out skeleton. He was riddled with nightmares and his sense of humor became crass. 

Sometimes Dream wished he could have the old Blue back. He missed the other skeleton’s warm embrace. It was selfish of him thinking Blue could be his old self. 

“ I made you my SPECIAL tacos,” Blueberror said from the kitchen with a plate of his famous tacos in his hands. Dream didn’t realize he was staring off into space on the couch till then. He paused and looked at Blue. 

Since the accident it’s been Dream who’s been cooking. He wasn’t a great cook but for some reason the other skeleton didn’t have the same love for cooking like he used to. Dream wasn’t the best but it was edible. “Thank you love.” 

Dream sat at the dinner table as Blueberror put the plate in front of him. He cracked a smile and shuffled to the other side of the table with his own plate. The meat was burnt to a crisp and the shells were soggy with too much sauce, definitely not the same thing. 

“How are they. Are they sansational?” 

Dream took a small bite and slowly swallowed it. It was awful but there was no way he was going to tell Blue that though. As he tried not to choke on the food he gave Blue a thumbs up. There was no way he could eat three, it was way too much and they were awful. 

Blueberror scarfed them like nothing, he looked at Dream then at the plate. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Blue this a bit much, One is enough. They are wonderful honestly. I ate earlier. Here-” Dream pushed the plate towards Blue “Why don’t you eat the rest. I don’t want it to go to waste” 

“YOu don’t liKE them. STars I can’t even mAKE tacos right” 

“Hun no it’s not that. I-” 

Blueberror slammed his fists on the table, making the plate and Dream jump. “STop LYing to Me DReam! CAn’t You SEE. ThIS isn’t WOKING out. I’m BROKEN. NOone Wants ME. NOt Papy, INK aND YOU” 

“That’s not -” 

“YOU’re JuST Going To REplaCE Me liKE EVeryone Else” Blueberror yelled, he opened a star-shaped portal and jumped in before Dream couldn’t stop him. Dream cursed at himself for being an insensitive ass. 

Fortunately for Dream, the other skeleton didn’t go far in his temper tantrums, he had a few spots. One was at his original home in the ruins. Blueberror was indeed there, in the field of buttercup flowers. 

He didn’t say anything, instead Dream sat next to him and began plucking at the flowers. He would when he was ready. 

“ You were right, they were awful. I’m sorry Dreamy, for everything” Blueberror said after a few minutes. Dream didn’t respond, he couldn’t with what he was working with at the moment. “I guess you can say I’ve been strung up lately Mwehehehaha” 

Dream glared at him for the terrible good, stopping the laughter. He looked down at this finished work, a golden crown of flowers. He was faster, he used to do them all the time with his brother. 

Gently without touch Blue he dropped the crown on his head. He looked into Blueberror’s eyes and smiled. “Blue no matter what’s happened or how much you’ve changed your still mine. You still have such beautiful eyes and shining smiles. I will never replace you.” 

Tears slipped out of both of their eyes, Blueberror quietly laughed. “Dreamy, can I try something?” 

“What is it, love?” 

He didn’t answer Dream. Instead the glitched skeleton took off one of his gloves and slowly reached for the other cheek. He trembled a bit, almost hesitating. Blue softly touched Dream, there was a small glitch but it was manageable. 

It had been so long for the both of them, they were both craving each other's warmth and love. They’ll just take it step at a time. Dream couldn’t move, he almost forgot to breathe. Blue wiped his tears away murmuring sweet loving words to him. 

Blueberror replaced his hand with a quick kiss. It tingled for both of them. They both laughed at the feeling. 

“I love you Blue. I promise I will always be by your side” 

“I love you too Dream”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if I'm missing any tagging. I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
